Season 4: The Tournament of Elements
You may be looking for the event of the same name. Season 4 of LEGO Ninjago, subtitled The Tournament of Elements, was preceded by Season 3 and succeeded by Season 5. Kai was the focus Ninja and mascot, and Chen served as the main antagonist, and the Anacondrai Cultists were the villainous faction of the season. Official Description When Zane sacrificed himself to stop the Golden Master, the power of the Golden Weapons unlocked new abilities within him, revealing a new layer of titanium. The immense energy dispatch destroyed parts of him and caused Zane to vanish into the Digiverse. Only P.I.X.A.L. was aware of Zane’s digital presence – or so she thought... Story After the loss of Zane, the team is split apart, and Lloyd seeks to rebuild it. But everything changes when they find out that Zane is alive, and that crime lord, Master Chen, invites the Ninja and the other Elemental Masters to a Tournament, so that he can steal their powers in order to complete a spell that will turn him and his worshippers into Anacondrai. Episodes Cast Main Cast * Chen - Ian James Corlett * Clouse - Scott McNeil * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Dareth - Alan Marriott * Garmadon - Mark Oliver * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels * Misako - Kathleen Barr * Nya - Kelly Metzger * Skylor - Heather Doerksen * Wu - Paul Dobson * Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast * Bolobo - Michael Adamthwaite * Chamille - Marÿke Hendrikse * Chope - Ian Hanlin * Eyezor - Michael Donovan * Gravis - Mark Oliver * Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. * Jacob Pevsner - Paul Dobson * Kapau - Alessandro Juliani * Karlof - Scott McNeil * Morro - Michael Donovan * Neuro - Paul Dobson * Paleman - Kirby Morrow * Shade - Andrew Francis * Zugu - Brian Dobson Sets * 70745 Anacondrai Crusher * 70746 Condrai Copter Attack * 70747 Cole's Boulder Blaster * 70748 Titanium Dragon * 70749 Enter the Serpent * 70750 Ninja DB X * 70752 Jungle Trap * 70753 Lava Falls * 70754 Jay's ElectroMech * 70755 Jungle Raider * 70756 Dojo Showdown Notes *This season marks the beginning of all seasons having 10 episodes until Season 10. *This season was inspired by the 1973 film Enter the Dragon.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/955268991882182656 *When Zane rejoins the cast, the intro is not updated. *This is the first season that the Postman doesn't appear in. *This season, along with Season 5, aired in the same year. (Season 4 in the spring of 2015, and Season 5 in the summer of 2015). This marks the first time in the show that 2 seasons aired in the same year. ** The second is in 2018 with Season 8: Sons of Garmadon in spring and Season 9: Hunted in summer. ** The third is in 2019 with Season 10: March of the Oni in spring and Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu in summer. Focus Character *Kai was the focus Ninja throughout the season. Different aspects of Kai were explored in the season, like the relationship between Kai and Skylor, Kai's jealousy in the prophecy of the Green Ninja, and an introduction of Kai's parents. **Kai had three focus episodes, which are episodes 36, 40 and 41. Kai also had a large impact in every episode. **This is the second season to focus on Kai (not counting the Pilot Episodes and the Mini-Movies). *Skylor had a major role in this season behind Kai, especially in episodes 39 and 41. The relationship between Kai and Skylor was a major plot line in this season. *Master Garmadon has a great role, with many individual moments in the season, especially in episodes 40 and 44. **In episode 40, the backstory of Garmadon is mentioned. **In episode 44, the relationship of Garmadon with Misako, Wu, and Lloyd was the focus. *Lloyd and Zane also had a crucial role in this season. **Lloyd had his own focus episode, which is episode 44. ***In episode 44, the relationship between Lloyd and Master Garmadon was the focus. **Zane also had his own focus episode. Zane being lost in the previous season is the primary cause of the things occurring in this season. The fate of Zane is vital to the whole season. Zane's focus episode is episode 42. ***In episode 42, Zane unlocks his ability to summon a dragon, with the help of P.I.X.A.L. ***The fate of P.I.X.A.L. was also covered in episode 37. ***P.I.X.A.L. had appearances in episodes 37-40 and 42-43. *Cole also had something to do in this season, more than Jay and Nya. **Cole had a story of prison sequence in episodes 38-41, and also reconciled his friendship with Jay. *The relationship between Jay and Cole deteriorates in the beginning of the season, and they had a battle in episode 37. Jay also moved forward in the tournament due to Cole's choice in episode 37. *Nya became a spy in the tournament. She had a greater role in episode 39. *Wu had a minor role in the season. *Misako had appearances in episodes 37, 40, 42, and 44. **She had a greater role in the seasonal finale (episode 44), with Master Garmadon. Antagonists *Chen served as the main antagonist. Other important antagonists include Clouse, Skylor (episodes 35-41), Eyezor, Zugu, Kapau, Chope, and the Anacondrai Serpent. *The Anacondrai Cultists were the villainous faction of the season. Gallery Ninjago Season 4 Promotional Poster.jpg Zane poster.jpg Season4TOE.jpg C3L9xyhXAAAyu3D.jpg|Concept art of Griffin Turner C3cxoWBWIAAOv3z.jpg|Concept art of Gravis C7IhvWzXUAAI2yd.jpeg|Concept art of Jacob Pevsner CsKMMfAWYAAtHrY.jpeg|Concept art of Chen CptChenJungle.png CptZanePrison.png CptArena.png CptIceCave.png CpTClouseStudy.png CptNoodleFactory.png CptFerry.png CptNoodleHouse.png Video LEGO NinjaGo - Season 4 Trailer References de:Staffel 4 Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:Seasons Category:Cartoon Network